


Henry's Bad Hair Day.

by Dalse



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2D Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Comedy, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalse/pseuds/Dalse
Summary: Thanks to Ink magic , everytime Henry gets angry his hair grows.And there is something on his shoe.





	Henry's Bad Hair Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on ShinyZango's 2D Bendy AU. Taking a look at it will make you understand this one-shot better.  
> Her tumblr link: http://shinyzango.tumblr.com/

Henry huffs and puffs , everything is irritating him! The heat , the ink and the monsters!  
But what is making it worse is that damn piece of something in his shoe!

“Enough! I am taking them off!” Henry says. He quickly sits down on the ground with a thud. “ My freaking back!” Henry arches his back on response to butt trauma.

Bendy , from the paper that Henry is holding , notices something particular.

“Did your hair just grow?”

Henry looks at the paper , and smiles to Bendy.

“That is silly , bud! “ Henry combs his spiky white tuft with his hans. “ It must be all this ink!”

After the answer, his hair shrinks back , leaving the drawing puzzled about where the excess hair must have gone.

“ Excuse me for a moment , but I need to take off this shoe. “ Henry crouches and puts a hand on his shoelace and pulls it. “ There is something making it stuck , I will be needing two hands.”

Henry puts the paper on a corner , and the small demon on it watches as the animator's hands scrambles on the laces while his face starts to slowly crease.

“Damn shoe!” Henry punches the floor and Bendy gasps as the man's spiky tuft visibly grows some centimeters. “Screw it! I am going to take it by force!” 

Bendy eyes widen as Henry shoots his leg into the air , rolls on the floor , leaving cut marks everywhere the hair touches , and starts screaming expletives against the shoemaker and their mother. But then a groan draws Bendy's attention.

“Watch out, Henry! There is a searcher!” Bendy says. “Let me...”

“WHAT FREAKING SEARCHER!?” Henry screams with fury as his spiky hair point grows with a speed of a missle towards the ink creature , cutting it like it is not there. Now the man's head turns towards the shoe while ignoring the hair cutting down everything it touches. “My shoe! I ripped off!My shoe!”

Henry gets up and throws the ruined shoe into the darkness of the studio. Something complains about it , but Henry is capable of ignoring it together with the hair piercing the ground as he leans on his knees.

“I am too old for this crap!” Henry says , huffs and puffs.

Bendy pops his head out of paper , now larger , and leaves his jaw open as he witnesses the hairy destruction. When he closes, he giggles because of a new idea! Popping his big arms out , the demon gets a stray piece of paper.

“I can' believe I got a bit too angry like this!” Henry breathes in and out , calming him up and reducing his hair to a reasonable size. And he notices the ruins of the current studio room. “It seems one of these big searchers destroyed this room , Bendy , but now I am glad that I am calm enough for solving this in a reasonable manner!

A paper plane flies in his ear , making him yelp.

“What the heck!” Henry's says as hair grows as he takes it out.

Henry opens the paper plane and finds a name in big , black and bold letters.

“Joey.” Henry says and his hair grows a centimeter. “Joey!” Henry's hand flexes and his hair gains even more centimeters. “Joey!!” Henry increases his tone of voice , stomps the ground and his hair tuft grows even more while looking like a edge of a blade. “JOEY!!” Henry takes a bite of the paper, and the hair grows a meter. “JOOEEYY!!!!” Henry , whoose head is now red like a tomato, eats the remaining paper and swallows it. Hair grows more meters and does more destruction. “YOU BASTARD SON OF A UGLY COW!” More meters, more debris , more chaos. “I AM GOIG TO MAKE YOU PAY MY MORTAGE DEBTS YOU SWINDLER!!”

Henry starts swinging his head with such speed while screaming with such furor that it would make the most of metal rockers blush. The hair fan of death cuts whole walls , gets furnitures stuck on the hair, makes ink machines turn into dust and makes searchers slide to their non-lives . The hair spares no one as his owner stomps around screaming even more ludricous insults against Joey's wellbeing.

Suddenly he stops. As everything around him falls down , he stares down.

A colored toy block is below his shoeless foot.

The amount of anger Henry feels at that moment is enough to fuel Bendy to his Nightmare form to a size where he could be seen from orbit. Luckly for the State's citizens , the emotion waves do not reach Bendy , now hiding behind some debris on his monster form. Unluckly for everyone around, it reaches the impossible hair.  
Henry's eyes widen , eyebrows creases , lower lip stiffens upwards and his body assumes the standing T position and starts spinning in place so fast that currents of air surrounds him , and the pieces of everything also starts spinning around! Bendy holds himself on a sturdy statue of himself as the studio starts sucking into the Tornado Hair Henry! The concerned monster worries that if this continues , the neiborhood can be destroyed! 

“I know! Headboops!” Bendy says to himself while widening his smile. “Yaaay!” He says while jumping into the hair tornado. 

Bendy starts spinning around towards the Henry center so fast, that he looks like a black blur. All for reaching his friend to calm him with a friendly gesture!  
Too bad Bendy is ignorant of physics due to being a cartoon , so when finally reaching his destination , instead of doing a lovely headboop it ends up as a violent headblast , bringing both of their consciousness and bodies down as the tornado dissipates.

Henry groans as he opens his eyes.

“What happened?” Henry says. Then he feels the sun shinning on his normal sized hair. “Aren't we on the studio?” Henry slowly gets up , looks around and scratches his head. “Am I dreaming? I don't know what is real anymore.”

And then something big hugs him.

“ Oh, hello bud.” Henry smiles while scrathing Bendy's cheek. “ I have no idea what happened here, but what matters is that we finally have our freedom!” Henry chuckles and Bendy releases from his hug. “ Finally everything is on place and I don't need to get angry anymore thanks to this darn studio” Henry says , still chuckling , and turns around.

Crack.

Henry eyes widen and he looks down.

A colored toy block below his shoeless feet.

Henry's forehead starts to crease...and falls down limply. Bendy exhales as he picks his buddy from the ground. There will be a lot of questions due to his concussion based anger management method just applied, but it is better than having a city wide disaster due to a bad hair day.


End file.
